


Не страшная история

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Все страшные истории, которые Хиджикате приходилось слышать, заканчивались одинаково. Одинаково плохо.Предупреждения: таймлайн между арками «Прощайте, Шинсенгуми» и «Серебряная душа»





	

Всё началось утром, когда Хиджиката чистил зубы.  
Он елозил зубной щёткой во рту, хмуро разглядывая своё отражение: мысли сонно ворочались в голове, мозг ещё не проснулся толком. Тогда-то его и окликнули:  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
– Ммм, – отреагировал Хиджиката, оборачиваясь, – Ч…  
В туалете никого не было.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами и снова повернулся к зеркалу. Наверное, послышалось спросонья. Или это Тэцу звал из коридора, не решаясь войти – на него иногда находила непонятная застенчивость.  
Решив так, Хиджиката выдавил на щётку ещё зубной пасты и продолжил чистить зубы.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – настойчиво послышалось за спиной.  
Он снова обернулся и снова никого не увидел.  
Это уже было подозрительно. Голос звучал глухо, но отчётливо – Хиджиката мог поклясться, что говоривший находился в метре от него или даже ближе. Он внимательно оглядел помещение: писсуары у противоположной стены, ряд кабинок сбоку, плотно закрытая дверь.  
– Какого хрена? Сого, это твои шуточки?  
Никто ему, конечно, не ответил.  
Под дверцами кабинок ног видно не было, но это ничего не значило – шутник мог забраться на унитаз. Так и подмывало пойти и проверить, но Хиджиката сдержался. Если это Сого развлекался, то с него сталось бы установить где-нибудь видеокамеру, чтобы потом показывать запись всему личному составу и рассказывать, как демонический замкомандующего испугался бесплотного голоса.  
Хиджиката передёрнул плечами и решительно развернулся к раковине. Ещё не хватало вестись на такие глупые розыгрыши.  
– Хиджиката-сан…  
На этот раз голос прозвучал особенно чётко – укоризненно и словно бы знакомо.  
– Ты совсем не стараешься, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Мог хотя бы попытаться изменить го…  
Что-то мелькнуло в зеркале.  
Тело среагировало быстрее разума. Тот всё ещё пытался осмыслить увиденное – что-то белое, размытое и длинное – а Хиджиката уже оказался на полу, припав на колено и сжимая в руке зубную щётку, как оружие.  
В комнате не было ни души.  
Но ведь он что-то видел – что-то белое, как п… простыня! Кто-то махнул простынёй и тут же спрятался в кабинку, вот и всё. Но разве он не услышал бы скрип дверцы? К тому же, увиденное в зеркале не походило на кусок тряпки – бледное, вытянутое, оно было похоже на п… папиросный дым! Точно, Сого пытался напугать его, вот и запустил дым в вентиляцию. Правда, не ощущалось ни запаха, ни задымлённости, но только потому, что на этот раз Сого придумал нечто хитроумное. Вот паршивец.  
– Что за тупые шутки! – крикнул Хиджиката и закашлялся, подавившись зубной пастой.  
Он встал, опираясь на раковину, повертел в руке щётку, представил, как Сого сейчас помирает со смеху, и разозлился. На этот раз засранца следовало хорошенько проучить, а для этого нужно было поймать его с поличным.  
– Детские игры меня не интересуют, – демонстративно заявил Хиджиката, наклоняясь над раковиной.  
Он набрал воды, хорошенько прополоскал рот, словно бы полностью поглощённый своим занятием, потом поплескал себе в лицо и незаметно, не поднимая головы, взглянул в зеркало.  
То, что он там увидел, заставило Хиджикату замереть на месте. Каждая мышца натянулась и закаменела, он не мог шевельнуться, моргнуть, сделать вдох – даже его сердце в этот момент перестало биться.  
В зеркале отражался Сасаки Исабуро.  
Как обычно невозмутимый, в идеально белом мундире, с поблёскивающим моноклем на длинном носу, он смотрел снисходительно и терпеливо, словно ждал, когда Хиджикате наскучат детские игры. Если до сих пор ещё оставалась надежда, что тот белый промельк был галлюцинацией, розыгрышем, отслойкой сетчатки – чем-то нормальным и безобидным, то теперь сомнений не осталось. Сасаки был слишком настоящим, объёмным, казалось, если протянуть руку, можно потрогать плотную ткань его мундира.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Сасаки в зеркале шевельнул губами.  
Больше Хиджиката ничего не помнил.

Он понятия не имел, как оказался в коридоре, прижимаясь спиной к двери и судорожно выдыхая. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, мокрая юката липла к коже, пальцы стиснули зубную щётку так крепко, что она потрескивала – Хиджиката смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел, всё ещё переживая случившееся.  
Чт… что… что это на хрен было?!  
– Хиджиката-сан?  
Он чуть не заорал, но вовремя узнал Ямазаки.  
– Заки! Какого ты тут делаешь?!  
Ямазаки не ответил, только прохрипел что-то невнятное.  
Несколько рядовых прошли мимо, делая вид, что ничего не замечают, где-то хлопнула дверь, кто-то выругался вдалеке. Никакой тишины, никаких призраков, только живые, не очень приятные, слишком шумные, но люди. Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и поставил Ямазаки на пол.  
– Уф, – тот потёр горло, – что я сделал?  
– Ничего, – рассеянно ответил Хиджиката, копаясь в рукаве в поисках сигарет. – Вот именно, ничего. Иди-ка, убери в туалете.  
– Я не могу, мне нужно тренироваться.  
– С каких пор у нас проводят турниры по бадминтону?  
– Это другие тренировки – чтобы стать сильнее.  
– Вот и начни с уборки, это тебя закалит.  
Хиджиката вручил Ямазаки зубную щётку, пинком втолкнул в туалет и захлопнул за ним дверь – не полностью, чтобы можно было слышать всё происходящее внутри.  
– Ну почему всегда я? – бормотал Ямазаки. – Разве я не ценный член отряда? Неужели только в этом моя… А!  
Хиджиката затаил дыхание, но Ямазаки только выругался.  
– Ну вот, весь пол в зубной пасте.  
Судя по всему, никаких призраков он не видел. Неудивительно – если Сасаки и решил явиться, спустя столько времени после смерти, то он не стал бы показываться Ямазаки, или кому-то ещё. Хиджиката знал – Сасаки пришёл по его душу.

День выдался слишком хлопотным, чтобы размышлять о призраках, но всякий раз как у Хиджикаты выдавалась свободная минутка – когда он ехал в машине, или выходил покурить, или ел в тишине, как сейчас, он возвращался мыслями к утреннему происшествию. Точно ли это был призрак? Не могло ли ему привидеться на почве усталости, недосыпа и чувства вины?  
– Тоши… Тоши. Тоши! Да что с тобой такое сегодня?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и посмотрел на сидевшего напротив Кондо.  
– Я… задумался. Что важнее – почему у вас за спиной черепаший панцирь?  
Кондо зарумянился.  
– Я тренируюсь.  
– Собрались в Рюугуджой?  
– Это же классическая тренировка, чтобы стать супер-сайяном!  
– В первый раз слышу!  
Хиджиката потыкал палочками в рис.  
– Кондо-сан… вы случайно не помните, какого числа была та заварушка на острове Кокуджо?  
– Хм, – Кондо возвёл глаза к потолку. – Четвёртого ноября, кажется.  
– Пятнадцатого, – влез Харада. – Я точно помню.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Сайто, всё это время тихо качавшийся взад-вперёд, качнулся слишком сильно и стукнулся лбом о стол.  
– Чтоб ты там знал, лысая башка! – возмутился Нагакура. – Это было девятого, зуб даю.  
– Давай сюда зуб, панк в бандане.  
– А?!  
– Уверен, что это было двенадцатого ноября, – сказал Нишизава, капитан второго отряда Мимаваригуми. – Я точно это знаю, потому что двенадцатого сентября моя жена родила первенца, а сейчас нашему малышу уже полгодика. Жена как раз прислала мне фото, хотите посмотреть?  
– Какое отношение это имеет к разговору? Ты же просто хотел похвастать сыном, признай!  
– Девятнадцатого, – сказал Тэцу. – Мой брат погиб девятнадцатого ноября.  
Он говорил тихо, но каким-то образом его услышали все: Шинсенгуми притихли, Мимаваригуми помрачнели.  
– Печальные воспоминания, – вздохнул Кондо-сан. – А почему ты спросил, Тоши?  
– Да так, – Хиджиката отправил в рот порцию риса, избавив себя от необходимости отвечать.  
Сого, во время разговора подливавший ему в тарелку кетчуп, наблюдал за ним с живейшим любопытством, но Хиджиката прожевал отраву, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Память его не подвела: сражение на Кокуджо состоялось девятнадцатого ноября, и значит, сегодня, девятнадцатого марта, было ровно четыре месяца со дня смерти Сасаки Исабуро.

Впервые за годы в Шинсенгуми Хиджиката пожалел о том, что у него, как у второго человека в отряде, есть определённые привилегии. Например, отдельная спальня. Сегодня он бы с радостью променял её на футон в комнате с ещё двумя десятками рядовых.  
Хорошо хоть, в туалете ему составили компанию Сайто и ещё трое офицеров – в одиночку он бы туда войти не решился. Но в коридоре они распрощались, и к двери своей комнаты Хиджиката подошёл в одиночестве. Малодушно хотелось уйти спать к Кондо-сану, как в детстве убегал к брату. Хиджиката стиснул зубы и толкнул дверь. Он давно вырос и, к тому же, всё, связанное с Сасаки, было его личным делом и ничьим больше.  
Дверь откатилась в сторону, обнажив чернильно-чёрное нутро комнаты, и решимость Хиджикаты поколебалась. Он ещё мог вызвать такси, поехать в город и проторчать до утра в каком-нибудь баре… А потом увидеть отражение белого мундира в замызганном зеркале общественного туалета.  
Хиджиката протянул руку прямо в зловещую темноту и зашарил по стене в поисках выключателя, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что его ладонь вот-вот накроют чужие ледяные пальцы. Обошлось. Выключатель нашёлся почти сразу, а при свете комната выглядела совсем не страшно, скорее, уныло: голые стены, минимум мебели, ни окон, ни выхода на энгава. Хиджиката вошёл, задвинул за собой дверь и подозрительно огляделся. Нет, спрятаться здесь было нереально.  
– Как же спать хочется, – сказал он с наигранной бодростью и прислушался.  
Тихо. Даже слишком тихо, холодея, подумал Хиджиката. Он не слышал ничего, кроме своего сбивчивого дыхания. Конечно, отбой уже прозвучал, но в здании, битком набитом людьми, не могло быть настолько тихо.  
По спине пробежало стадо мурашек. Хиджиката передёрнул плечами и начал готовиться ко сну.  
Он постоянно напрягал все органы чувств, пока переодевался и раскатывал футон, но всё было спокойно: никто не окликал его, не пытался дотронуться, постороннего присутствия в комнате не ощущалось. Кажется, ему даже удалось услышать, как перекрикиваются часовые во дворе. Это успокаивало.  
Приготовив постель, Хиджиката как обычно положил в изголовье меч, а справа от футона – сигареты с зажигалкой и мобильный. Постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, потом принёс светильник, включил и поставил слева от футона. Он ещё не успел привыкнуть к новой спальне и мог, проснувшись среди ночи, по привычке попытаться выйти на энгава – ему было нужно освещение.  
Просто необходимо, понял Хиджиката, выключив верхний свет. До сих пор он не замечал, насколько большая у него комната – лампа едва освещала пространство вокруг футона, а дальше всё терялось в темноте. По углам теснились тени, его собственная изгибалась на стене, длинная и тощая, похожая на… Он в два шага пересёк комнату, прыгнул на футон и накрылся с головой – даже рядовые, застигнутые за чтением Джампа, не проделывали это с такой скоростью. И уж точно не следили, чтобы одеяло было тщательно подоткнуто со всех сторон.  
Какое-то время он лежал, напряжённо прислушиваясь, но не слышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца. Золотистый свет лампы пробивался сквозь одеяло, чистый и спокойный, ни звука, ни движения – в комнате никого не было. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и честно попытался уснуть, но сон не шёл. Хотелось курить, поменять позу, откинуть одеяло и сесть, но он не решался пошевелиться.  
Почему Сасаки преследовал его? Не потому ли, что винил в своей смерти? Хиджиката бы не удивился – он и сам себя винил.  
За прошедшие месяцы он тысячу раз прокрутил в голове их бегство с Кокуджо, снова и снова восстанавливая в памяти все свои действия, вспоминая, как зарубил тех нараку. Ему не впервые приходилось убивать людей, он знал, это ощущение, когда меч наносит смертельную рану, знал, как выглядит мёртвое тело, и был уверен, что те трое мертвы. И он понятия не имел, почему они поднялись за спиной Сасаки, целые и невредимые.  
Хиджиката пытался представить, что должен был сделать, чтобы всё изменить, ему это даже снилось. Снова и снова во сне он убивал нараку, а потом сбегал с трапа навстречу Сасаки. И каждый раз не успевал. Каждый раз Сасаки умирал у него на глазах, жертвовал собой, чтобы спасти Нобумэ с Тэцу, и падал. Снова и снова.  
Вот и сейчас – Хиджиката перескочил через трупы, прыгнул вперёд и проехался по трапу на животе, протягивая руку. Ему не хватило буквально миллиметра – пальцы загребли воздух и Сасаки упал. Снова.  
– Это не твоя вина.  
– Знаю, – огрызнулся Хиджиката. И проснулся.  
– Отвали со своими утешениями, – пробормотал он по инерции, хотя уже понял, что это был сон.  
Он взмок, юката липла к коже, сердце заполошно стучало и никак не хотело успокаиваться. Курить хотелось зверски. Хиджиката уже приподнялся на локте, чтобы взять сигареты, когда вдруг заметил нечто странное.  
Золотистый свет лампы, просвечивающий сквозь одеяло, больше не был ровным – его пересекала тень. Плотная, отчётливая, больше всего она напоминала человеческую. Хиджиката увидел плечи и голову – как если бы кто-то сидел межу ним и лампой, прямо на краю футона.  
В голове разом стало пусто, он попытался сглотнуть, но горло сузилось так, что даже дышать стало трудно.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Снова тот же голос, что и в туалете – приглушённый, но узнаваемый. Хиджиката зажмурился, безотчётно комкая простыню, его била дрожь, липкий спёртый воздух оседал на коже ледяной плёнкой. Значит, не показалось – он явился, при… придурок-Сасаки всё-таки явился за ним.  
– Не пытайся притворяться мёртвым. Это не срабатывает даже с медведями.  
Сейчас Хиджиката не понимал, почему сразу не узнал этот голос – хорошо поставленный приятный баритон с неприятными снисходительными интонациями.  
– В конце концов, это невежливо – молчать, когда к тебе обращаются. Хотя, что ты можешь знать о вежливости, вряд ли ты получил достойное воспитание.  
Хиджиката облизнул наждачно-сухие губы, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, как себя вести. Молчать в надежде, что Сасаки надоест и тот уйдёт? А что если он не уйдёт, а только сильнее разозлится? В большинстве тех страшных историй, которые Хиджикате приходилось слышать от Сого, призрак задавал своей жертве вопросы, а если не получал ответа, то свирепел и вырывал ей язык, сердце и всё остальное.  
– Хиджиката-сан, ты меня слышишь?  
Тень изогнулась, склонившись над футоном.  
– Какого хрена тебе надо? – выдавил Хиджиката.  
Он хотел сказать это грозно и сердито, но получилось сипло и жалко.  
– О, ты жив, какое облегчение. – Тень отодвинулась, и Хиджиката позволил себе выдохнуть. – Не хочешь поговорить со мной лицом к лицу? Не очень-то радостно общаться с одеялом, которое к тому же и дрожит. Ты смеёшься надо мной, да? Смеёшься?  
– Не смеюсь я! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Зачем ты припёрся? Хочешь отомстить? Но я тебя не убивал.  
– Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать.  
Хиджиката уже собрался огрызнуться, когда до него вдруг дошло.  
– Ты что… умеешь читать мысли?  
– Нет, к счастью. Если бы я мог читать твои мысли, это было бы невыносимо. Просто ты разговариваешь во сне, и выглядит это довольно жалко.  
– Как будто я жду твоего одобрения!  
Сасаки многозначительно кашлянул, и Хиджиката прикусил язык. В части страшных историй, которые ему приходилось слышать, если человек отвечал на вопросы призрака неправильно, тот свирепел и вырывал ему язык, сердце и всё, что придётся. Возможно, стоило вести себя повежливее.  
– Если ты… меня не винишь, то почему пришёл?  
– У меня не было выбора, – спокойно сказал Сасаки. И прежде, чем Хиджиката задал новый вопрос, продолжил: – Ладно бы ты оплакивал мою безвременную кончину, но ты ведь думаешь только о себе. Тебя гложет совесть, и именно это причиняет тебе страдания, на то, что я мёртв, тебе наплевать.  
– Это не…  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты настолько эгоистичен.  
– Эй!  
– Труслив.  
– Что?!  
– И любишь ныть.  
Хиджиката рывком сбросил одеяло и выпрямился.  
– Не ною я!  
– Хм, ты спишь в юкате? Какая жалость.  
Сасаки действительно сидел на краю футона, подобрав под себя ноги. До сих пор, когда Хиджиката думал о нём, то всегда вспоминал таким, каким видел в последний раз: израненным, окровавленным, потерявшим свой монокль и надменность – нормальным человеком. Но явился ему Сасаки совсем другим: идеально уложенные волосы, безупречно белый мундир и равнодушно-презрительный взгляд. Всё это Хиджиката заметил за долю секунды, пока протягивал руку к мечу и отработанным движением стряхивал ножны.  
– Ты слишком остро…  
Хиджиката сделал выпад. Сасаки уклонился и невероятным образом оказался по другую сторону футона.  
– Так ты обращаешься с гостем? Твои манеры, как всегда у…  
Хиджиката рубанул наискось. Сасаки исчез и возник у него в ногах.  
– Ты знаешь, что агрессия последний довод проигравших?  
На этот раз он не стал уклоняться, и меч прошёл сквозь него, как сквозь воздух, лезвие вонзилось точно в середину груди. Сасаки и бровью не повёл.  
– Посмотри на себя, – сказал он скучающе. – Пытаешься убить меня, и это после всех твоих слов о чувстве вины.  
Такая явная манипуляция не должна была задевать, но задевала. Хиджиката почувствовал, как горят щёки.  
– Заткнись. Я не убивал тебя ни тогда, ни сейчас. Тебя убили Нараку.  
Сасаки приподнял брови.  
– Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты это запомнишь.  
Он вдруг исчез, так внезапно, что Хиджиката подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив меч.  
– Прелестно, – прокомментировал Сасаки. – Хотел бы я это сфотографировать.  
Он уже стоял у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Хиджиката сел и зло на него покосился.  
– Не смотри так, пожалуйста. Можешь считать это терапией – я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал себя винить. Как я уже говорил, твоё постоянное нытьё утомительно.  
– А сам-то? С тех пор как появился, только и делаешь, что ноешь.  
Хиджиката положил меч рядом с собой, подумал и взял сигареты. Страх никуда не делся, но отошёл на задний план, вытесненный раздражением: Сасаки всегда умел выводить его из себя, и, похоже, после смерти этот талант не утратил.  
Пока он курил, пытаясь успокоиться, Сасаки прогуливался по комнате с видом скучающего гостя.  
– Значит, этот дом вам выделил император. Как же низко пали Шинсенгуми.  
– Уж не по твоей ли вине мы в таком положении?  
Сасаки тонко улыбнулся.  
– Разумеется. Всё идёт именно так, как я планировал.  
Вот же ублюдок!  
Хиджиката прикончил одну сигарету и взял другую. Сасаки выглядел совершенно безопасным, но расслабляться не следовало. В некоторых страшных историях призраки тоже притворялись безобидными, общаясь с людьми, а потом вырывали у них всё, что в голову взбредало. Если так подумать, все страшные истории, которые довелось слышать Хиджикате, заканчивались одинаково – смертью того несчастного, к которому явился призрак.  
Сасаки, между тем, наклонился к сложенной на стуле форме Шинсенгуми.  
– Забавно… – протянул он задумчиво. – Получается, сейчас я единственный, кто носит эту форму.  
Он обернулся через плечо и подмигнул, сохраняя каменное выражение лица.  
– Ведь я твой самый преданный фанат.  
Хиджиката только поморщился. Шутки Сасаки всегда были дурацкими и с его смертью не стали лучше.  
– Я не понимаю, – сказал он медленно, – почему ты явился ко мне, да ещё и спустя столько времени. Тебе что, больше не к кому пойти?  
– Как я уже говорил, у меня не было выбора. – Сасаки сделал паузу. – Представь, если бы я явился к Нобумэ-сан, что бы она сказала? Попросила бы не мешать ей спать, скорее всего, от неё не дождёшься яркой реакции. Другое дело – ты.  
– Тут тебе не бесплатный цирк!  
Сасаки снисходительно улыбнулся.  
– Не беспокойся, мне просто скучно, я не собираюсь тебя…  
Быстрее, чем Хиджиката моргнул, он вдруг оказался прямо перед ним и крикнул:  
– Пугать!  
Хиджиката взвизгнул и нырнул под одеяло.

– Тоши, что случилось? Ты такой бледный, словно всю ночь не спал.  
Хиджиката только криво усмехнулся.  
Большую часть ночи он в обнимку с мечом просидел под одеялом, а Сасаки расхаживал вокруг, иногда тыкая в него пальцем, и рассказывал то об адских муках, то о том, какой Хиджиката милый, когда боится. Так сразу и не скажешь, что было хуже.  
Заснуть удалось только под утро, за час до звонка будильника, а когда Хиджиката проснулся, Сасаки и след простыл. Хотелось надеяться, что он больше не появится.  
– Ты же знаешь, что нам предстоит важная встреча, почему ты не выспался хорошенько? – Кондо сделал круглые глаза. – Неужели ты смотрел взрослые фильмы по кабельному? Неужели здесь есть кабельное, а мне об этом не сказали?  
– Нет здесь кабельного. И что насчёт вас – почему вы расхаживаете голышом?  
Кондо приосанился.  
– Это часть моей тренировки.  
– Боюсь спросить, что вы тренируете.  
– Но ты прав, я пока не готов демонстрировать миру свои достижения. Пойду, оденусь.  
Он кивнул и с достоинством удалился.  
– Удручающее зрелище.  
Хиджиката нехотя обернулся: Сасаки стоял в двух шагах позади, привалившись плечом к стене.  
– Этот человек так и остался деревенщиной, ни капли стиля. Не хочу даже думать, в чём заключаются его тренировки на супер-сайяна.  
– Не забывай, Кондо-сан тебе жизнь спас.  
– Какая разница, если потом я всё равно умер.  
– Опять жалуешься? – начал было Хиджиката и тут же оборвал сам себя.  
Вряд ли Сасаки слышал про супер-сайянов, он, скорее всего, даже аниме никогда не смотрел. А если так, то…  
– И давно ты за нами таскаешься? – хмуро спросил Хиджиката.  
Сасаки поправил монокль и невозмутимо ответил:  
– С самого начала.  
– Что?! Все четыре месяца?!  
– Думаешь, мне легко постоянно находиться в компании простолюдинов, которые даже не видят меня и потому не сдерживаются?  
– И что же, – холодея, спросил Хиджиката, – ты везде ходил за мной?  
– Разумеется. Я был рядом, когда ты ел, спал, переодевался… Ах, будь у меня телефон, сколько редких фото я мог бы сделать… Но не волнуйся, я не вторгался в твою личную жизнь: когда ты мастурбировал перед сном, я всегда отворачивался.  
– Это и есть вторжение в личную жизнь!  
– Заместитель командующего?  
Харада и Сайто, стоявшие в коридоре, смотрели на него как на психа. Хиджиката со вздохом потёр переносицу: кажется, его ожидали тяжёлые деньки.

Переговоры действительно предстояли важные: император устроил им встречу с десятью оппозиционерами из числа даймё. После вторжения аманто они потеряли титулы, но сохранили власть, земли и собственные армии. Кто-то из них поддерживал Нобунобу, кто-то сохранял нейтралитет, чтобы потом примкнуть к победителю, а эти десять, по мнению императора и Мацудайры, хотели выступить против нового режима. Не лично, конечно, но, раз Шинсенгуми готовы были сражаться, даймё могли предоставить им деньги и оружие. Используя их в качестве пушечного мяса и козлов отпущения, с иронией подумал Хиджиката.  
Его роль на переговорах была невелика: пока Мацудайра и Кондо разговаривали с даймё, он сидел у стены, опустив глаза, как полагалось по этикету, и слушал.  
– Мне кажется, ты не осознаёшь ситуацию, Мацудайра, – протянул даймё провинции Каи. – Даже если тебе хватит сил, свергнуть Нобунобу-сама, что будешь делать дальше? Кто станет новым сёгуном?  
Седой, тощий, с хитрой улыбочкой на по-лисьему остром лице, он Хиджикате сразу не понравился.  
– А ты что предлагаешь? – громыхнул даймё провинции Хида, здоровяк с добродушным грубым лицом. – После того что случилось с Шигешиге-сама, со всей страной – предлагаешь просто сидеть, сложив руки?  
– Да тише вы, – буркнул Мацудайра. На переговорах запрещалось курить, и он вёл себя резче, чем обычно. – Найти нового сёгуна не проблема. Есть же мальчишка- племянник Шигешиге, до его совершеннолетия страной будет править регентский совет, как вам такое?  
Даймё зашептались.  
Если бы не Мацудайра Шинсенгуми никогда бы не добились таких результатов – не получили бы помощь императора, и аристократы даже не взглянули бы в их сторону. Двадцать лет назад Мацудайра сам носил титул даймё, и сейчас мог разговаривать с этими надутыми индюками на равных.  
– Всё прошло неплохо, – заявил Кондо, когда они возвращались домой на машине.  
– Разве? Они ведь не согласились.  
– Но и не отказались, – Кондо подмигнул. – Сейчас они начнут по одному подходить к Старику, чтобы договориться об особых привилегиях в случае победы. Я на таких людей насмотрелся, они никогда и ничего не решают в открытую. Нам теперь остаётся только ждать.  
– Я бы не был так оптимистично настроен.  
Хиджиката чуть не перекусил сигарету от неожиданности. Взглянул на Кондо, но тот явно ничего не слышал и не видел. Везунчик.  
– Я тоже насмотрелся на таких людей, – сухо сказал Сасаки, – многих из них знаю лично, и я бы на вашем месте им не доверял. Особенно…  
Он устроился рядом с машиной, закинув ногу на ногу, словно сидел на стуле. Встречный ветер ему нисколько не мешал, даже не растрепал причёску.  
Хиджиката молча поднял стекло.  
– Прохладно, – объяснил он Кондо, игнорируя возмущённый взгляд Сасаки.

Вернувшись домой, Хиджиката пошёл в комнату отдыха и включил телевизор. Транслировали соревнования по кендо.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Сасаки материализовался прямо перед ним, загородив экран.  
– Проклятье, разве ты не должен быть прозрачным? – пробормотал Хиджиката, вытягивая шею. – Все призраки как призраки, а мне достался бракованный.  
– Ты подумал над моими словами?  
– Про даймё?  
– Именно. Тебе самому все они кажутся достойными доверия?  
Хиджиката нехотя пожал плечами.  
– Старик из Каи выглядит подозрительным, согласен.  
Сасаки недовольно нахмурился.  
– И не только он. По моим сведениям как минимум трое из них сотрудничали с Тендошу во времена правления предыдущего сёгуна.  
– А ты откуда… – Хиджиката скривился. – Ну да, ты же поддерживал Нобунобу и якшался с Такасуги.  
– Это было частью плана. Зато я мог держать руку на пульсе событий. И против Такасуги-сана ты зря так настроен, его цель была такой же, как и моя и твоя теперь – свержение Тендошу.  
– А что насчёт его методов? Сёгуна убили Тендошу, но в этом есть и ваша с Такасуги вина.  
Сасаки равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Необходимость.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Будь Сасаки жив – ох, как бы он его отделал, выбил бы из него всю дурь. Будь Сасаки жив…  
– В любом случае, – сказал он, глядя в сторону, – толку от твоих подозрений немного. Нам нужна помощь, они согласны её предоставить. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал Старику отказаться от помощи из-за паранойи одного давно мёртвого ублюдка?  
Сасаки поправил монокль.  
– Сделаю вид, что не слышал это оскорбление, ведь мы сейчас союзники.  
– Не помню, чтобы заключал союз с покойниками.  
– Ты думаешь, меня радует то, что дело моей жизни оказалось в руках глупцов? Я был счастлив умереть, добившись своего, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и теперь я обречён видеть, как вы губите всё, чего мне удалось добиться.  
– А ты чего-то добился? По-моему, ты просто сдох, – Хиджиката уже не на шутку разозлился. – Если бы ты не строил из себя одинокого волка с ребёнком, а пришёл к нам и всё выложил, и ты сейчас был бы жив, и сёгун – всё могло сложиться по-другому.  
– Прости, но твои наивные рассуждения…  
– Хиджиката-сан, вы сами с собой разговариваете? – Сого с интересом заглядывал в комнату. – Вы уже сошли с ума?  
– Я… – Хиджиката оглянулся, но Сасаки уже исчез. – Я просто комментирую поединок. Сам посмотри – кто же делает такой выпад из этой стойки?  
– А… – Сого отвернулся и прошептал: – Какая жалость.  
– Я всё слышу.  
– Ну, счастливо оставаться.  
– Что это у тебя?  
Сого поспешно убрал руки за спину.  
– Ничего.  
– Это же майонез. Что ты собрался делать с майонезом?  
– Он мне нужен для тренировки.  
– И что ты тренируешь? Мышьяк-но-дзюцу?  
– Потом увидите, это будет сюрприз. Мне пора.  
– А ну стоять!  
Хиджиката выскочил в коридор и столкнулся нос к носу с Тэцу.  
– Хиджиката-сан, я вас как раз ищу.  
– Ты капитана Окиту не видел?  
– Н-нет.  
Хиджиката ещё поозирался, но поганца уже и след постыл.  
– Вы просили напомнить, что у вас встреча в час, – пискнул Тэцу.  
– Да, спасибо. Кондо-сану сказал?  
– Командующий слишком занят тренировками, он извинялся и просил вас сегодня обойтись без него.  
– Что же он там тренирует? – Хиджиката вернулся в комнату и взял сигареты. – Ладно, сам схожу.  
– Возьмёте машину?  
– Пройдусь. Погода сегодня хорошая.  
– А… – Тэцу едва заметно порозовел. – А можно пойти с вами?  
– Конечно, – сказал Хиджиката без задней мысли.  
Тэцу просиял.  
– Тогда я… Ай!  
Он вдруг пошатнулся и упал бы, не схвати его Хиджиката за локоть.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Простите, – Тэцу потёр затылок, оглядываясь. – Мне как будто дали подзатыльник. Так странно, ведь здесь только вы и я.  
Хиджиката прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Знаешь, Тэцу, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – я совсем забыл. У меня же сигареты кончились, сходи-ка в магазин и купи блок. И майонез тоже прихвати.  
Он отводил глаза, чтобы не видеть, как потускнела улыбка Тэцу. Пускай обижается, всё лучше, чем стать мишенью для зловредного призрака.

Погода и правда стояла прекрасная: солнечная и тёплая. Сакура уже начала цвести, и весь город был окутан нежно-розовой дымкой.  
До сих пор Хиджикате не доводилось бывать в Киото, всё здесь для него было внове, не как в Эдо: совсем мало современных зданий, почти не видно аманто на улицах, меньше людей и машин. Несмотря на статус второй столицы Киото казался провинциальным городом.  
Хиджиката шёл, спрятав ладони в рукава, курил и думал о своём – о своём личном призраке.  
Ночью он чуть не поседел от ужаса, но сегодня Сасаки почему-то не вызывал страха. Возможно, потому, что вёл себя как живой – заносчивый, невыносимый, но привычный ублюдок. Раньше, до всего случившегося в Ига и Кокуджо, Шинсенгуми частенько сталкивались с Мимаваригуми по работе. Именно что сталкивались – на открытую конфронтацию после истории с бандой «Зацени!» никто идти не хотел, поэтому в ход шли завуалированные оскорбления, издевательская вежливость и Окита Сого с Имаи Нобумэ. Сначала это противостояние бесило, потом стало привычным, а со временем Хиджиката даже начал получать удовольствие от пикировок с Сасаки. За прошедшие четыре месяца он не раз вспоминал те дни с ностальгией и сожалением.  
И вот Сасаки вернулся и вёл себя точно как при жизни, так же язвил, так же рассуждал, так же морщил нос – ему только мобильника не хватало. Да, мобильника…  
Хиджиката поёжился, ему вдруг стало холодно под летящими лепестками сакуры.  
– Тебе не стоит выходить в город без охраны. И Кондо – тоже.  
Сасаки шёл рядом, сунув руки в карманы и презрительно поглядывая вокруг. Странно, но Хиджиката почувствовал облегчение.  
– А ты полон сюрпризов, – сказал он саркастично, заставив проходящую мимо даму вздрогнуть и уставиться на него с подозрением. – Я думал, ты не можешь двигать предметы.  
– Для меня и самого это стало неожиданностью. Полагаю, голова моего брата, не отягощённая содержимым, ничего не весит, так что даже слабый призрак может по ней ударить.  
– Мог бы быть с ним поласковее. Он ведь вытащил тебя из огня.  
– Какая разница, если потом я всё равно умер.  
– Опять ноешь, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Сасаки окинул его неожиданно холодным взглядом.  
– Ты грубиян, Хиджиката-сан, – сказал он чопорно, – неприятно с тобой общаться.  
И исчез за секунду до столкновения с очередным прохожим.

В прошлый раз они с Кондо немного опоздали, и их отчитали как школьников, поэтому на встречу Хиджиката пришёл за пять минут до назначенного времени. Месье Ошида, посмотрел сначала на него, потом на настенные часы и благосклонно кивнул.  
– Р`ад видеть вас снов`а, месье Тошир`о.  
Хиджиката поморщился. Ошида всем представлялся как настоящий французский дизайнер прямо из Франции, и Кондо повёлся на него, как горилла на банан. А вот Хиджикате этот, с позволения сказать, француз сразу не понравился. Фальшивый акцент раздражал, как и учительские нотки в голосе, как и нелепый берет на высветленных волосах, и огромные пушистые усы под носом. И такому чучелу Кондо готов был доверить их деньги и имидж.  
– В`аш босс не с в`ами? – Ошида легкомысленно махнул рукой. – Так д`аже лучше.  
– Давайте поговорим начистоту, – сказал Хиджиката сухо. – Вы ведь не француз.  
Ошида заморгал.  
– Конечно фр`анцуз.  
– И не дизайнер.  
– Да к`ак вы смеете!  
– И усы у вас фальшивые.  
Ошида прихлопнул торчащий ус ладонью и безмятежно улыбнулся.  
– Вы т`акой шутник, месье Тошир`о. А теперь дав`айте перейдём к делу.  
Он положил на столик перед Хиджикатой огромный альбом и раскрыл на середине.  
– Я обдумал в`аш заказ и сдел`ал несколько н`абросков.  
Хиджиката потянулся за сигаретой, Ошида поцокал языком – пришлось воздержаться.  
– Это приблизительные диз`айны. Выберите тот, который в`ам по душе.  
Стоило признать, рисовать Ошида умел, да и саму идею – перенять всё лучшее из старой формы Шинсенгуми и сделать нечто кардинально новое – он ухватил. Хиджиката поддёрнул рукава и начал перебирать листы с дизайнами уже всерьёз.  
– Это сразу уберите. Что ещё за воланы? Это тоже не пойдёт – слишком длинные полы у мундиров.  
– З`ато они кр`асиво развеваются, подчёркив`ая ноги.  
– Мы не на подиуме! В этой форме должно быть удобно сражаться.  
– Хм, – Ошида сделал несколько пометок в блокноте. – А что если у рядовых будут короткие полы, а у офицеров длинные.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, прищурившись, потом перевёл взгляд на наброски – псевдо-француз забыл про свой акцент, но смысл в его предложении был. Вспомнилась форма Мимаваригуми, у них ведь тоже были мундиры разной длины. Сасаки станет возмущаться, что Шинсенгуми слизали его идею.  
– Почему бы и нет, – сказал Хиджиката, невольно улыбаясь.  
Ошида хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Р`аз мы договорились об основных вопрос`ах, я хотел бы снять с в`ас мерки.  
– Уже? – растерялся Хиджиката.  
– Я сдел`аю пробный экземпляр, а вы будете моей моделью. Давайте-ка, раздев`айтесь.  
– С каких пор нужно обнажаться для снятия мерок? Вам кто-то сказал, что все дизайнеры – гомики, а вы поверили?  
Ошида вздохнул.  
– Вы ужасн`о воспитаны, и что-то делать с этим уже поздн`о. Я в`ас терплю только потому, что мне нужна красив`ая модель для вдохновения.  
– У нас самурайский отряд. Если вам нужен хорошо сложённый мужчина в качестве модели, то вам подойдёт кто угодно, любой рядовой.  
Ошида покачал головой.  
– Нет-нет, кто угодн`о не подойдёт, – он взял Хиджикату за подбородок. – Я хочу видеть кр`асивое лицо, пок`а творю.  
В любой другой ситуации Хиджиката бы ударил его по руке, сейчас же он начал оглядываться, ожидая появления Сасаки – тот мог устроить настоящий погром в жилище дизайнера. Однако ничего не случилось, Ошида убрал руку сам.  
– Раздев`айтесь, – велел он непреклонным тоном. – Я бы и хотел сказ`ать, что никуда не спешу, но боюсь, у меня м`ало времени.  
Сасаки так и не появился. Глупо, но Хиджиката почувствовал разочарование.

Снятие мерок неприлично затянулось, и когда он вышел от дизайнера, день уже клонился к вечеру: похолодало, людей на улицах стало больше. Хиджиката дошёл до перекрёстка, сунул сигарету в рот и огляделся. В прошлый раз они с Кондо приходили сюда в компании провожатого, которого им нашёл Мацудайра, и на обратном пути тот показал, где можно срезать путь. Отсюда до старой усадьбы, которую им выделил император, было четверть часа пешком, но если идти переулками, получалось раза в два быстрее.  
Хиджиката перешёл дорогу и свернул направо. Переулок был именно таким, как он запомнил: узкая тропинка между низких ветхих домов. И ни души вокруг – ни человека, ни кошки – даже шум оживлённой улицы здесь становился приглушённым. Увидеть такое в центре Эдо было просто невозможно.  
Хиджиката поёжился под порывом холодного ветра и пошёл вперёд. Мысли снова вернулись к Сасаки – тот до сих пор не показался, и это начинало беспокоить. Мало ли чем тот мог заниматься.  
Страшные истории, которые довелось слышать Хиджикате, всегда заканчивались кровавыми убийствами. Он допускал, что где-то существует нормальные истории о добрых призраках, но в коллекции Сого их по понятным причинам не было. В его историях призраки могли притворяться добрыми, могли даже провести ночь с человеком, но в итоге всё равно переходили к вырыванию разных частей тела. Сасаки выглядел безобидным, но сегодня он стукнул Тэцу, а что дальше? Завтра он скинет на Кондо что-нибудь тяжелое, или накроет лицо спящего Сайто подушкой? Хиджиката никогда не считал его способным на подобное, но насколько он знал, призраки возвращались с той стороны… другими. Более злобными, жестокими, не похожими на себя прежних.  
– Сзади!  
Хиджиката не оглядывался, не раздумывал – те, кто начинал думать в таких ситуациях, на свете не заживались. Он молниеносно пригнулся, одновременно разворачиваясь, и меч просвистел в том месте, где только что была его шея. Ещё толком ничего не понимая и не видя, Хиджиката качнулся вперёд, врезался в кого-то плечом и упал вместе с ним, избежав ещё одного рубящего удара. Кувыркнулся через голову и выпрямился уже с мечом в руках.  
Их было шестеро, считая и того, которого он повалил на землю – и который сейчас барахтался, пытаясь встать. Хиджиката двинул ему ногой в висок, чтобы не рыпался. Остальные пятеро рассредоточились, пытаясь взять его в кольцо – все, как один, в неприметной тёмной одежде и в масках. Хиджиката встал поудобнее и приглашающе им улыбнулся.  
Он так давно не дрался всерьёз – с самого Кокуджо – что успел истосковаться по хорошей драке. К сожалению, он был не из тех, кто умеет растягивать удовольствие, и весь бой занял не больше десяти минут.  
– Слишком медленно.  
Сасаки не спеша шёл по переулку, с брезгливым видом переступая через лужи крови, словно боялся запачкать свои призрачно-белые ботинки.  
– Отстань, – беззлобно сказал Хиджиката, – я развлекался.  
Он дёрнул запястьем, стряхивая кровь с клинка, потом огляделся. Переулок по-прежнему был безлюден, но сюда в любой момент мог кто-нибудь войти и обнаружить его – вооружённого убийцу над телами своих жертв. У Хиджикаты сейчас не было полномочий убивать людей, напавших на него не при свидетелях.  
Кстати о свидетелях…  
– Это ты меня окликнул?  
– Разумеется. Они шли за тобой, но ты ничего не замечал.  
– Я думал… – Хиджиката неловко потёр шею, вспомнив, как подозревал Сасаки. – О тебе.  
Сасаки приподнял брови.  
– Ты думаешь обо мне? Интересно, что именно?  
«Что ты станешь злобным духом и убьёшь меня. А ты спас мне жизнь».  
– Думал, куда ты подевался.  
– А, это, – Сасаки поморщился. – В том доме есть обереги, через которые я не могу пройти.  
Месье Ошида оказался непрост, как и ожидалось.  
– Ладно, давай поскорее разберёмся здесь, – Хиджиката указал мечом на вход в переулок. – Постой там. Предупредишь, если кто-то направится сюда.  
Сасаки принял оскорблённый вид.  
– Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза, но спорить не стал – время поджимало.  
– Итак, что тут у нас? – он подошёл к незадачливому убийце, которого вырубил первым, и пихнул ногой в бок. – Проснись, притворяться мёртвым бесполезно.  
Тот пошевелился и застонал, держась за голову. Хиджиката сел на него верхом, прижав руки коленями, и сдёрнул его маску – под ней обнаружилось ничем не примечательное и непривлекательное лицо.  
– Давай поговорим, – предложил он, вытаскивая из рукава сигареты с зажигалкой.  
Убийца вытаращился на него в ужасе.  
– Не бойся, я не собираюсь переводить на тебя сигареты. Тебе я планирую отрезать пальцы – по одному.  
Хиджиката закурил, скрывая усмешку – у него всегда улучшалось настроение после драки.  
– Рассказывай – почему ты и твои дружки пытались меня убить?  
Убийца демонстративно стиснул челюсти.  
– Если я отрежу тебе запястье, останется ещё целых пятнадцать пальцев. Говори: вы следили за мной?  
– Они появились, когда ты был в доме, – скучающе сказал Сасаки. – Кстати, с кем ты там встречался? С кем-то из Сопротивления?  
– Вроде того.  
Убийца посмотрел на Хиджикату удивлённо.  
– Не обращай внимания, я иногда говорю сам с собой. Итак, вы подошли к дому, где у меня была встреча, то есть вы знали, где я буду. Но откуда вам было знать, что я решу срезать путь?  
– Возможно, им велели действовать по ситуации.  
– А, значит, ваш босс приказал ждать удобного момента. Не хочешь сказать, кто он?  
– Зачем ты спрашиваешь? – выпалил наконец убийца. Голос у нег оказался высокий и визгливый. – Ты же и так всё знаешь!  
Хиджиката кровожадно ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты разве не в курсе, почему меня называют демоном?  
– Перестарался, – прокомментировал Сасаки. – Он сейчас отключится.  
– Если отрезать ему парочку пальцев, быстро придёт в себя. – Хиджиката поднял меч. – Говори.  
Убийца вдруг перестал трястись – Хиджиката почувствовал, как напряглись все его мышцы.  
– Делай, что хочешь. Я лучше сдохну, чем предам своего господина.  
– Господина, – многозначительно сказал Сасаки.  
Хиджиката тоже это отметил. Как минимум, стало очевидно, что это не Джои.  
– Отлично, – Сасаки потёр руки. – Я уверен, что это кто-то из даймё. Давай же, узнай, кто именно.  
– Не скажет. Придётся отрезать от него по кусочку, у меня нет на это времени.  
– Тогда бери его с собой, допросишь в спокойной обстановке.  
– Я кто, по-твоему, палач-энтузиаст? И как я потащу его по улицам? Так ещё проще нарваться на полицейских.  
– Собираешься упустить такой шанс?  
Убийца переводил округлившиеся глаза с Хиджикаты на воздух в том месте, где стоял Сасаки.  
– Ты… – он облизал губы, – ты с кем говоришь?  
– С одним дохлым садистом, – буркнул Хиджиката, соображая, что делать дальше.  
– Ты же шутишь, да?  
Сасаки вдруг шагнул вперёд и наклонился к его лицу.  
– Не шутит, – сказал он мрачно.

– Значит, это всё-таки был даймё Хида. А казался нормальным мужиком.  
– Он как раз из тех, кто сотрудничал с Тендошу.  
– А сразу ты это сказать не мог?  
– Мог, но ты меня не слушал.  
Хиджиката только цыкнул с досадой, от хорошего настроения и следа не осталось.  
– Проклятье! И как им теперь доверять.  
– Им нельзя доверять, Хиджиката-сан. Но посмотри на ситуацию позитивно: кто предупреждён, тот вооружён.  
– Не чувствую себя вооружённым. – Хиджиката покусал фильтр. – Непонятно. Почему я? Моя смерть ничего не изменит.  
– Если я правильно понял, в прошлый раз ты приходил сюда вместе с Кондо. Скорее всего, их целью был именно он, вас просто спутали.  
– Как нас можно спутать?  
Сасаки ехидно улыбнулся.  
– Это Киото. Никто здесь не знает офицеров Шинсенгуми в лицо.  
– Тем хуже для них. Кстати... в прошлый раз у нас был провожатый, именно он показал нам этот короткий путь к смерти. Думаешь, неспроста?  
– Скорее всего, он – наводчик.  
– Надо будет потрясти Старика. Узнать, где он нашёл такого замечательного провожатого.  
Какое-то время они шли молча, думая каждый о своём.  
– И всё же, – не выдержал Хиджиката, – что это был за фокус?  
– Фокус?  
– Тот бедолага мог тебя видеть. Как такое возможно?  
Несчастного убийцу чуть удар не хватил при виде появившегося из ниоткуда Сасаки. Он мигом выдал своего господина, лишь бы от него убрали «эту потустороннюю тварь». Хиджиката сдержал обещание, перерезав ему горло – учитывая, что Сасаки пока не собирался покидать мир живых, избавиться от него можно было, только попав в мир мёртвых.  
– Вот ты о чём. – Сасаки прочистил горло. – Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю. Я просто разозлился, и он меня увидел. С тобой было то же самое.  
– Что?  
– Когда я… вернулся, то пытался говорить с тобой и Нобумэ-сан, но вы ничего не замечали, и я оставил попытки. Я решил, что никто не может увидеть и услышать меня. Но когда я узнал, что вы, наивные идиоты, намерены заключить союз с даймё, то ещё раз попытался установить контакт.  
– Значит, ты явился, чтобы предупредить нас? Так какого хрена ты изображал из себя грёбаное привидение?!  
– Не смог удержаться. Ты так забавно испугался.  
– Вот сволочь.  
– Я бы попросил.  
Они снова помолчали.  
– Спасибо, – неловко сказал Хиджиката. – Ты мне жизнь спас.  
– Не стоит благодарности, я всего лишь вернул долг. Ты ведь защитил меня от главаря Нараку там, на Кокуджо.  
– Разве это имеет значение, если ты всё равно потом умер?  
Сасаки не ответил, а когда Хиджиката посмотрел в его сторону, рядом уже никого не было.  
– Ещё и цундэрэ, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
И чуть не упал, получив тычок в плечо.

Мацудайра задавал каверзные вопросы и ехидно комментировал каждое его слово, но к случившемуся отнёсся серьёзно: даймё провинции Хида покинул Киото, и ещё трое не явились на следующую встречу. Зато остальные перестали юлить и выразили готовность помочь Сопротивлению.  
– Что скажешь, – спросил Хиджиката Сасаки, – им можно доверять?  
– Ничего предосудительного мне о них не известно. Но доверять нельзя никому, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Понял я, понял. Мамочка.  
Их дела шли в гору: всё больше аристократов и чиновников бакуфу обращались к ним, предлагая помощь деньгами, оружием и людьми. После того как с ними связался английский посол, Мацудайра устроил пирушку для офицеров.  
Все в Шинсенгуми чувствовали нервное возбуждение, смесь страха и предвкушения: Япония, словно монстр, проспавший несколько веков, просыпалась и ворочалась, разминая мышцы, вспоминая, что раньше её называли Страной Самураев.  
Скопившуюся энергию нужно было куда-то девать: Хиджиката не выходил из додзё сам и заставлял всех остальных тоже тренироваться до изнеможения. До сих пор бойцы Шинсенгуми и Мимаваригуми держались особняком, но теперь всё чаще можно было увидеть смешанные группки, где они, забыв о прежних разногласиях, дружно жаловались на демонического замкомандующего. Хиджикату это радовало, а вот Сасаки – совсем наоборот.  
– Во что превратились Мимаваригуми, – цедил он желчно, с презрением поглядывая по сторонам. – Посмотри на Ибуки. Он ест сэндвич. Сэндвич!  
– И правда. Эй, Ибуки, ты совсем обнаглел? Это додзё а не столовка!  
– А Токазава? Он наследник одного из самых древних родов страны, а шушукается с вашим капитаном десятого!  
– Так это же хорошо.  
– Он почесался. Я своими глазами видел, как он почесался! Ты испортил моих людей.  
– Теперь это мои люди, – ответил Хиджиката, посмеиваясь. – Шимару, не спи! Миюки, что это за отстойный выпад? Ты держишь в руках боккен, а не банан!  
– Простите, заместитель командующего.  
– Вот видишь, они теперь – Шинсенгуми.  
Сасаки задрал нос и растворился в воздухе.  
Раз в неделю Хиджиката ходил на примерку, где месье Ошидо беззастенчиво щупал его, вертел как куклу в разные стороны, и заставлял принимать позы, которые не осилили бы и персонажи эротических гравюр. При этом он не забывал скалывать ткань иголками и регулировать длину рукавов и штанин, так что формально придраться было не к чему.  
На первой же примерке он взял фотоаппарат и сфотографировал Хиджикату несколько раз.  
– Зачем вы это делаете?  
Ошидо легкомысленно махнул рукой.  
– Для вдохновени`а.  
– Вы извращенец? – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
Тот удивлённо заморгал.  
– Я диз`айнер.  
Он даже не пытался отрицать!  
Сасаки провожал Хиджикату на каждую примерку, ждал его, а потом набрасывался с расспросами:  
– И всё же, кто здесь живёт? Осведомитель, что-то знающий про Тендошу? Аристократ в бегах? Твоя любовница?  
Хиджиката отшучивался. Хотелось сделать Сасаки сюрприз и посмотреть, какое у него будет лицо при виде новой формы Шинсенгуми.  
Их отношения были… странными. Хиджиката сам себе удивлялся. Раньше они жили как кошка с собакой, Сасаки умудрялся выводить его из себя одним словом или даже взглядом, а сейчас Хиджикате… да, пожалуй, нравилось общаться с ним. Иногда он пытался понять – что изменилось. Причина крылась в общем деле, которое их сейчас связывало, или в том, что теперь он знал причины поступков Сасаки и сочувствовал ему? Или в том, что Сасаки теперь… был мёртв?  
Думать об этом не хотелось. Тем более что хватало и других поводов для размышления. Кондо разгуливал по дому голышом и завёл привычку носить налобную повязку. Ямазаки отрастил волосы и как будто подкачал мускулатуру, но в это поверить было сложнее, чем в обман зрения. Сайто тренировался улыбаться. Всё бы ничего, но он делал это на людях – после очередного заикающегося рядового, Хиджиката приказал Сайто тренироваться только перед зеркалом и только при запертых дверях. Ещё в доме постоянно пропадал майонез – Хиджиката подозревал в этом Сого, но не мог поймать с поличным. При мысли о том, для каких тренировок садисту может понадобиться майонез, становилось сильно не по себе.  
На этом фоне общение с призраком казалось чем-то нормальным и обыденным.  
– Хиджиката-сан, ты неисправим. – Сасаки вытянулся на полу, прикрыв глаза ладонью, как если бы свет лампы утомлял его несуществующие глаза. – Не понимаю, как ты умудряешься находить себе работу сейчас, когда официально в бегах. Откуда эта кипа бумаг?  
– Отчёты офицеров. – Хиджиката размял затёкшие плечи. – Я посылаю отряды патрулировать город, в штатском, конечно. Мы, может, и в бегах, но не на пенсии.  
– Ты и на пенсии найдёшь, чем заняться.  
– Конечно, я же не элита. Ты тоже попробуй найти себе какое-нибудь дело.  
– Я призрак, у меня нет дел. У меня даже нет телефона, чтобы переписываться с друзьями.  
– У тебя и друзей нет.  
– Как грубо. Ты всегда был грубым, Хиджиката-сан и никогда не отвечал на мои письма.  
– Я заблокировал все твои номера, но ты всё равно умудрялся мне звонить – ещё бы я отвечал!  
Сасаки словно не услышал.  
– На днях я так отчаялся, что пытался подсмотреть в телефон Окиты Сого. Это было ужасно.  
– Он смотрел порно? Или, зная Сого, снафф-фильмы? Что? Фотографии плачущих детей и дохлых кроликов?  
– Хуже, – мрачно сказал Сасаки. – Он переписывался с Нобумэ-сан. И она ему отвечала!  
– Да, это и правда ужасно.  
– Но ничего, я подставил ему подножку, и он упал, разбив телефон.  
Хиджиката прижал ладонь к лицу.  
– Что ты за психованный папаша? Может, тебе с Мацудайрой организовать клуб?  
– И теперь мне скучно, – закончил Сасаки, словно не услышав.  
– Не мои проблемы, – буркнул Хиджиката, одной рукой перебирая бумаги в поисках нужной, а второй нащупывая кисть в письменном наборе.  
– Эта кисть слишком жёсткая, её нужно размять.  
Сасаки оказался за спиной так внезапно, что Хиджиката вздрогнул, чуть не расплескав чернила.  
– Аккуратнее!  
– Извини, – сказал Сасаки без капли раскаяния. – Просто мне скучно.  
Хиджиката знал, что он сейчас навалился ему на спину, устроив подбородок на плече, но ничего не чувствовал – тяжесть, тепло тела, щекотка дыхания – ничего.  
– Что ты там говорил, – спросил он, скрывая неловкость. – Размять кисть? Как это делается?  
– О, – оживился Сасаки, – это увлекательный процесс. Один человек – например, ты – раздевается и ложится на спину, а другой – например, я – берёт кисть, обмакивает в чернила и начинает писать на его теле.  
Хиджиката ощутил движение воздуха… или подумал, что ощутил – и Сасаки дотронулся до его груди кончиками пальцев.  
– Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Ты же только и можешь, что толкать людей исподтишка, куда тебе удержать кисть.  
Пальцы Сасаки замерли в миллиметре от его тела, не касаясь, но Хиджиката всё равно чувствовал давление. Словно сам воздух в крошечном пространстве между ними спрессовался, стал тяжёлым и горячим.  
– Ради тебя я бы постарался, – шепнул Сасаки. – Давай попробуем. Уверен, если я сосредоточусь, то смогу взять кисть и написать на твоей груди… – он повёл рукой, словно действительно писал: – То-ши…  
Пальцы задели юкату, прошли сквозь неё, прошли как будто насквозь. Что-то остро царапнуло внутри, под сердцем, и Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
– Прекрати, – выпалил он, стряхивая руку Сасаки. – Не лезь ко мне со своими глупостями, я занят.  
– Ах, если ты занят, – протянул Сасаки своим самым противным тоном, – тогда не смею мешать. Пойду развлекаться за счёт невинных и ничего не подозревающих рядовых.  
– Подожди…  
Сасаки откинулся на спину и провалился сквозь пол, уйдя на первый этаж.  
– Ну и хрен с тобой, – пробормотал Хиджиката, сгорбившись над столом.  
Уши горели, как у первоклассника, заглянувшего в журнал для взрослых.

Март закончился, наступил апрель, а новости, поступавшие из Эдо, становились всё тревожнее.  
После предательства Сасаки Нобунобу как с ума сошёл: не доверяя больше никому, он начал увольнять людей из своего ближайшего окружения и окончательно обезглавил бакуфу. Полиция оказалась полностью деморализована, в Эдо царил произвол – за исключением Кабуки, где поддерживали порядок Четыре Дэва. Количество работников тюрем тоже сократилось, и, чтобы обеспечить охрану наиболее опасным заключённым, правительство начало выпускать по амнистии мелких преступников. Грабители, мошенники и насильники оказались на свободе, жители Эдо протестовали, но их никто не услышал.  
– Тендошу осталось недолго, – рассуждал Мацудайра. – Как только мы появимся, люди воспрянут духом и перейдут на нашу сторону.  
– Как думаете, Отаэ-сан воспрянет духом, увидев меня в новой форме?  
– Не знаю, но твой дружок уже воспрял. Прикройся!  
Кондо даже не смутился.  
– Я одет, – заявил он гордо и потрогал налобную повязку, которую в последнее время носил, не снимая. – Сфера силы защищает меня.  
– А кто защитит окружающих?! Здесь есть женщины и дети, между прочим!  
Киото задыхался в удушливых объятьях весны: тротуары были устланы розовым ковром, лепестки сакуры безостановочно кружились в воздухе – неудивительно, что Мацудайра позвал офицеров на ханами за город.  
Был выходной день, и в парке собралось огромное количество людей: отовсюду слышали громкие голоса и смех. Погода стояла безветренная и тёплая, почти как летом, но лепестки всё равно сыпались с веток, ложились на плечи, голову, падали в пиалы с сакэ, красиво танцевали на невидимых потоках воздуха.  
– Кстати! – Мацудайра так широко взмахнул рукой, что расплескал сакэ. – Предлагаю выпить за женщин, согревающих нашу жизнь, подобно весеннему солнцу! Ах, Анэ-чан, Мию-чан и Юки-чан, не проходит дня, чтобы я вас не вспоминал.  
– Жену свою вспомни!  
– Это тренировка, – втолковывал Кондо, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Я стараюсь закалить свой дух.  
– Мою душу вы уже закалили, – отозвался Сого. – Я смотрю на вас и чувствую, как она отращивает вторую шкуру.  
– Обрастает чешуёй и рогами, – поддакнул Хиджиката.  
Сого показал ему язык. Наверное, у него тоже было слишком хорошее настроение для ссоры.  
– Предлагаю! – Харада вскочил и рванул юкату на груди. – Танец живота!  
Зааплодировали все, кроме Сайто, которые заснул ещё полчаса назад.  
– Развлечения простолюдинов, – сказал Сасаки, поджимая губы. – Жалкое зрелище.  
– Просто постарайся расслабиться, – посоветовал Хиджиката, понизив голос.  
– Элита никогда…  
– Давайте играть в бутылочку! – пьяно выкрикнул Ибуки.  
У Сасаки было такое выражение лица, что Хиджиката начал смеяться и смеялся до тех пор, пока не поперхнулся сакэ.  
Хотелось веселиться и не думать ни о чём: о том, что случилось в прошлом, о том, что ждало впереди – они все отчаянно стремились насладиться этими последними и от того ещё более ценными, ускользающими между пальцев мирными днями.  
За бесконечными тостами, танцами Харады и шутками Мацудайры время летело незаметно, и Хиджиката сам не заметил, как напился. Он совсем забыл о Сасаки, который демонстративно устроился в стороне от общего веселья, и вспомнил о нём, только когда тот вдруг встал и направился прочь. Хиджиката едва не окликнул его, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Сасаки шёл быстрым резким шагом, даже не пытаясь обходить людей. Он задел плечом Нагакуру, и тот , зябко вздрогнув, прервался на середине анекдота, прошёл сквозь дремавшего в обнимку с бутылкой Ибуки, и тот проснулся с воплем. Всё это было не к добру.  
Хиджиката снял с себя пускающего слюни Сого и пошёл следом.  
Сасаки обнаружился на мостике, перекинутом через реку – стоял там и равнодушно смотрел на воду.  
– Почему ты ушёл? – Хиджиката подошёл и встал рядом. – Наши развлечения слишком грубые для тебя?  
– Надо же, ты заметил моё отсутствие, – язвительно ответил Сасаки. – Мне показалось, ты был слишком занят.  
– Ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
Сасаки коротко сухо рассмеялся.  
– Может быть. Но какое это имеет значение? Сегодня я вдруг отчётливо понял то, что мог бы понять и раньше. Ты жив, а я – нет. Живые должны проводить время с живыми, это правильно.  
Хиджиката не нашёлся, что ответить, а он продолжил говорить, цедя слова сквозь зубы:  
– Ты скажешь, что в такой прекрасный день нужно веселиться вместе со всеми, но мне совсем не весело. Я подставляю лицо лучам солнца, но не чувствую его тепла, не чувствую запах сакуры – я уже даже не могу вспомнить, как она должна пахнуть.  
От него распространялись волны холодного воздуха, и Хиджиката поёжился, стремительно трезвея.  
– Хватит уже жалеть себя, – сказал он грубовато. – Ты получил шанс вернуться, увидеть своими глазами, как будут повержены твои враги – тебе повезло.  
Сасаки повернулся к нему всем корпусом, в лицо ударил порыв ледяного ветра.  
– С чего ты взял, что я этого хотел? – спросил он свистящим шёпотом. – Как я сказал с самого начала, у меня просто не было выбора. Я бы предпочёл умереть, доверив всё тебе и Кондо, чем вернуться в роли беспомощного наблюдателя.  
Он вдруг вскинул руку так быстро, что Хиджиката не успел отреагировать. Ладонь замерла у его щеки – скосив глаза, Хиджиката мог её увидеть, но не чувствовал тепла, которое исходило бы от ладони живого человека.  
Сасаки горько усмехнулся.  
– Меня всё равно что не существует, и для меня ничего не существует, и если я дотронусь до тебя – я ничего не почувствую.  
– Совсем ничего? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Несколько секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Сасаки отвернулся и опустил руку.  
– А если я дотронусь до тебя? – Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, и Сасаки тут же отступил. – Тоже ничего не почувствуешь? Тебе будет всё равно?  
– Хиджиката-сан, пожалуйста…  
– Неужели тебе мало того, что ты можешь быть рядом с живыми? Мало того, что мы можем разговаривать так, как никогда не говорили раньше? Ты действительно готов потратить это время на нытьё?  
Сасаки стиснул кулаки. Воздух вокруг него подрагивал, деревянный настил моста покрылся инеем.  
– Прекрати сейчас же.  
– Или что? – Хиджиката не на шутку разозлился. – Вырвешь мне язык и сердце, или как там у вас принято? У тебя кишка тонка.  
– Ты…  
Сасаки вскинул руку, словно и правда хотел – то ли ударить его, то ли дотронуться. Хиджиката ждал, глядя в упор.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал Сасаки, отворачиваясь.  
– Я понимаю, что ты трус, – буркнул Хиджиката с досадой, но он уже исчез.

– Это было не очень умно, – сказал монах.  
– Я хотел, чтобы он встряхнулся и перестал киснуть.  
– Понимаю. Но разве стоит злить потустороннюю тварь?  
– Между прочим, он здесь и всё слышит.  
– Ой, извините!  
– Хиджиката-сан, – подал голос Сасаки, – давай уйдём. Это плохая идея.  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать – он уже ни в чём не был уверен.  
После ханами он долго обдумывал ситуацию и наконец пришёл к выводу, что Сасаки надо отпустить. Он явно страдал, вынужденный оставаться в мире живых, пришло время подарить ему заслуженный покой.  
Отправить призрака в мир мёртвых мог только монах, вот Хиджиката и отправился в ближайший храм за помощью. И он до сих пор считал, что поступает правильно, разве что… храм стоило выбирать тщательнее.  
Едва зайдя сюда, Хиджиката почуял неладное: небольшой храм выглядел новым, сделанным на скорую руку. Здесь не хватало звенящей тишины, умиротворения и спокойствия, да что там – здесь были пластиковые двери!  
Сасаки, не появлявшийся после ханами, мигом нарисовался рядом.  
– Что ты задумал?  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать, потому что навстречу им уже шёл монах. И он оказался ещё хуже храма.  
Здоровенный детина с бандитской рожей и татуировками на щеках доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
– Проходи, проходи, путник, – сказал он сипло. – Здесь ты можешь очистить свою душу от суеты.  
Хиджиката сбил его с ног, заломил руку и приставил меч к горлу.  
– Кто ты и что сделал с монахом?  
– Я и есть монах! Уй, больно!  
– Ты не можешь быть монахом, придурок, ты обрезал рукава коломо треугольниками.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – Сасаки остановился возле выпавшего из одежды монаха свитка, – может быть, посмотришь?  
Это оказалось распоряжение о назначении в храм и прикреплённая к ней анкета с фотографией. Хиджиката придирчиво изучил её и с неохотой признал свою ошибку.  
– Ладно, ты действительно монах. Треугольники на рукавах сбили меня с толку.  
– Его стоит отправить в тюрьму хотя бы за отсутствие вкуса, – согласился Сасаки. – А теперь давай уйдём.  
Хиджиката кивнул и уже повернулся, чтобы уходить, но монах преградил ему путь.  
– Подожди, братан. Я же вижу, что у тебя серьёзные проблемы – уже на людей бросаешься.  
– Ты себя в зеркало видел?!  
Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону выхода: пластиковые двери уже захлопнулись, как бы символизируя, что путей назад нет.  
– Мне… – он кашлянул, – нужна помощь.  
– Я слушаю, – с готовностью кивнул монах, – давай присядем.  
Они сели на татами – все трое. Монах благостно улыбался и ждал, Хиджиката медлил, подбирая слова, Сасаки совсем не элитно ёрзал на месте.  
– Есть проблема, – медленно сказал Хиджиката, – и помочь мне могут только здесь.  
– Что случилось? – монах подмигнул. – Проблемы с женщиной? Ты не предохранялся и скоро станешь папочкой?  
– Заткнись! Что за предположения!  
– Понимаю. Ты не предохранялся, и скоро останешься без носа.  
– У тебя все мысли об одном!  
– Так ведь у красавчиков всегда проблемы из-за женщин, разве нет? – Монах понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота. – Давай колись, братан, я никому – могила.  
Сасаки тактично попытался скрыть смех за кашлем.  
– Женщины здесь ни при чём, – прорычал Хиджиката. – Это совсем другое.  
– О, так ты из…  
– Призрак! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Я хочу упокоить призрака!  
– Что?! – хором спросили монах и Сасаки.  
Хиджиката выдохнул. Теперь, когда он сказал главное, говорить стало легче.  
– Один человек, – начал он неловко, – с которым мы… не ладили… он погиб несколько месяцев назад. А сейчас вернулся – как призрак.  
– В смысле, он плохо выглядит? Ударился головой, потерял память, лежал в больнице под именем Джона Доу, а все считали его мёртвым? Я читал такую мангу.  
– Говорю же тебе! Он призрак, самый настоящий – ходит сквозь стены и всё такое.  
Монах потёр небритый подбородок.  
– Думаю, такую мангу я тоже читал.  
– Эй! Ты меня слушаешь? Мы не в манге, и мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Помощь?  
Хиджиката сунул в рот сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся и только после этого сказал:  
– Я хочу отправить его обратно. На тот свет.  
– Хиджиката-сан, ты серьёзно?  
– Конечно. Хочу, чтобы ты успокоился наконец.  
Монах заморгал.  
– А? С кем ты разговариваешь?  
– С призраком, – Хиджиката ткнул сигаретой в сторону Сасаки. – Он сейчас здесь.  
– Понятно, – монах покивал, постепенно отползая назад. – Ты никуда не уходи… вы оба никуда не уходите, ага? Я мигом.  
Он вдруг вскочил и опрометью бросился к выходу, вопя:  
– Помогите! Здесь опасный псих!  
Хиджиката разинул рот, чуть не выронив сигарету. К счастью, Сасаки соображал лучше – он возник перед монахом и ткнул пальцем в лоб с такой силой, что тот качнулся назад и плюхнулся на задницу.  
– А? – он заполошно озирался, схватившись за голову. – Что это было.  
– Призрак, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката. – О котором я рассказывал, но ты всё прослушал. И раз он смог опрокинуть такую тушу, значит, он очень зол – в твоих интересах не злить его больше и выслушать мою смиренную просьбу.

Вот так он и рассказал монаху всю историю, опуская подробности, конечно. Заняло это минут тридцать, и под конец Хиджиката слегка охрип. Монах слушал внимательно, задавал уточняющие вопросы и делал какие-то пометки в блокноте – словом, вёл себя как профи, и Хиджиката решил, что стоит дать ему шанс.  
– Потому я и хочу его упокоить, – закончил он и достал новую сигарету – в карманной пепельнице, которую он поставил рядом, уже высилась горка окурков.  
– Понятно, понятно, – монах покивал, что-то быстро чиркая в блокноте. – Давай уточним: у вас были сложные отношения, тебе он нравился, но ты стремался признаться в своих чувствах, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
– Эй! Что ты там себе нафантазировал?  
– Мне нравится эта интерпретация, – сообщил Сасаки.  
До сих пор Хиджиката старался не смотреть в его сторону, но сейчас не удержался: Сасаки стоял, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и ехидно ухмылялся. Ну хоть кому-то здесь было весело.  
– Разве не так? – спросил монах. – По-моему, это крутая, хоть и печальная история любви. Особенно, если сделать твоего друга девушкой, так романтичнее.  
– Думаю, романтичнее сделать девушкой Хиджикату-сана.  
– Для кого романтичнее?!  
– А ты уверен? – монах сделал неопределённый жест карандашом. – Точно хочешь избавиться от него?  
– Не избавиться, а дать ему покой. Это для…  
– Для моего же блага. Я так и думал.  
– А он сам что говорит?  
Хиджиката с досадой затушил сигарету и выбил из пачки новую.  
– Какая разница?  
– Вот видишь! Вы не слушаете друг друга, в этом проблема ваших отношений.  
– Ты монах или семейный психолог?!  
Хиджикате очень хотелось плюнуть на всё и пойти в другой храм, но он не был уверен, что если отступит сейчас, то отважится на это снова. Чем дольше он тянул, тем слабее становилась решимость.  
Хиджиката напомнил себе, что не должен быть таким эгоистом в отношении Сасаки, и кивнул:  
– Я уверен. Сделай это.  
– Ладно, – монах отложил свой блокнот и встал. – Я мигом.  
– Куда собрался?  
– Сейчас-сейчас.  
Он ушёл в дальнюю часть помещения, за ширму, оттуда послышалась возня и приглушённые ругательства. Наконец монах вернулся, сжимая что-то в руках.  
– Вот, осталось от моего предшественника.  
Это оказалась толстая обтрёпанная тетрадь в кожаном переплёте. На её обложке размашистым почерком было написано: «Должностная инструкция».  
– Это что ещё за хрень?!  
– Руководство на все случаи жизни, – монах смущённо заморгал. – Я ведь только три дня как приступил к работе и многого не знаю.  
– Потрясающе, – сухо прокомментировал Сасаки.  
Хиджикате уже было всё равно.  
– Там написано, как упокоить призрака?  
– Да, конечно, – монах начал листать тетрадь, но остановился, мечтательно глядя вдаль. – Но всё же, какая красивая история. Так и вижу подзаголовок: «Даже смерть не разлучила их».  
– Моя жизнь тебе не развлекательное чтиво!  
– Прости, братан. Просто у меня профдеформация, я же мангака.  
– Никогда не слышал о мангаке-монахе.  
– Так ведь я монахом стал только что, а до этого сидел в тюрьме. О мангаке-заключённом ты точно слышал.  
– Да ты издеваешься!  
– Меня выпустили по амнистии.  
– И ты стал монахом?  
– Я сначала сомневался, достоин ли. Но Саката-сэнсэй сказал, что это улучшит мой имидж.  
– Саката?  
Хиджиката зажмурился. Нет, он не хотел ничего знать, он хотел помочь Сасаки и всё.  
– Неужели не слышал? – продолжал бормотать монах. – Моя манга про…  
– Если ты не печатаешься в Шонен Мэгэдзин, то не слышал, – оборвал его Хиджиката. – Хватит разговоров, давай уже к делу.  
– Сейчас. – Монах пролистал тетрадь. – Ага, вот оно! «Изгнание юрэя – пять тысяч йен».  
– Что у вас за инструкции?!

– Ну, – неловко сказал Хиджиката, – давай прощаться?  
Они стояли на заднем дворе храма, куда их вытолкал монах, «чтобы вы побыли наедине, я не буду подсматривать, честно».  
– Как думаешь, он сейчас звонит в психушку?  
Сасаки не ответил, глядя в сторону. Хиджиката понял бы, если бы он любовался сакурой или ярким голубым небом, но Сасаки упорно смотрел в глухую стену.  
– Слушай, если тебе…  
– Хиджиката-сан, ты действительно этого хочешь? – Сасаки повернулся и посмотрел на него в упор. – Избавиться от меня?  
– Я теперь получаюсь злодеем?! Ты же сам жаловался, что тебе здесь плохо, я для тебя стараюсь.  
Сасаки снова замолчал. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, прямой, как палка, и недовольный. Хиджиката уже хотел возмутиться, но вспомнил, что это последний раз, когда они видятся – сориться сейчас было глупо.  
– Я вижу, что тебе здесь хреново, – сказал он спокойно. – Да и неправильно это, мёртвые должны покоиться с миром, а не блуждать неприкаянно. Разве тебе самому хочется таскаться за мной, пока я не умру? Думаю, нет.  
– Заешь, как это выглядит? – сухо спросил Сасаки. – Как попытка порвать с надоевшим любовником.  
– О, заткнись! – Хиджиката разозлился. Он из кожи вон лез ради Сасаки, а тот вёл себя как неблагодарная скотина. – Я пытаюсь попрощаться с тобой по-человечески.  
– Вот как.  
– Слушай, – Хиджиката нервно взлохматил волосы, – я рад, что ты вернулся. Рад, что мы смогли увидеться ещё раз, что мы разговаривали как нормальные люди и почти не ссорились. Что мы… смогли лучше узнать друг друга. И я был бы… да, я был бы рад, если бы ты оставался со мной и дальше, но это неправильно. Я не могу так с тобой поступать, потому что, – он облизнул губы, – потому что...  
– Хиджиката-сан, – сказал Сасаки мягко. – Заткнись.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хиджиката послушно заткнулся.  
– Это последний раз, – сказал Сасаки. – Не превращай его в сцену из манги нашего друга-монаха.  
– Ты чита…  
Хиджиката не успел договорить, потому что Сасаки шагнул вперёд и обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
Это было… странно. Хиджиката видел Сасаки перед собой, видел его протянутые руки, но не ощущал их. Если закрыть глаза, то могло показаться, что он здесь один.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил Сасаки.  
Что он мог ответить? Под кожей разгорался жар, сердце застучало быстрее, дыхание сбилось.  
– Чувствую слишком много, – честно сказал Хиджиката.  
Сасаки коротко улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Он прикрыл глаза, целуясь медленно, осторожно, словно боялся, что Хиджиката сейчас исчезнет, хотя из них двоих исчезнуть предстояло именно ему. Губы стали тёплыми, как будто нагрелись на солнце, а рот наполнился прохладной свежестью, словно родниковой водой – поцелуй с призраком был больше похож на сон.  
Поэтому Хиджиката не закрывал глаза, а смотрел на Сасаки, всматривался в него до боли, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, чтобы потом было, что вспомнить. И чем больше он смотрел, тем материальнее становился поцелуй: ему казалось, он уже может почувствовать твёрдость ладоней на своей коже, плоские широкие подушечки пальцев, легонько поглаживающие его скулы, и мозоли от меча, царапающие кожу, что может ощутить мягкость губ и медленные движения языка. Он почти уловил запах одеколона, почти услышал стук сердца – ещё немного и он вообразил бы себе настоящего, живого Сасаки.  
Не думая, Хиджиката поднял руки, чтобы обнять его, и Сасаки тут же шагнул назад.  
– Вот… – он кашлянул. – Вот как надо прощаться, Хиджиката-сан. А теперь давай сделаем то, за чем пришли.  
И прежде, чем Хиджиката успел что-то сказать, он развернулся и направился к храму.

Монах разложил перед собой какие-то странные предметы – курильницу, источавшую удушливый аромат, обруч, подвешенный на цепочке, ещё какую-то дребеднь. Рядом лежала раскрытая Должностная инструкция, и это плохо сказывалось на торжественности момента.  
– Не передумал?  
Хиджиката молча покачал головой.  
– Эх, жалко. Эту главу я назову «Холодное сердце» или как-то так.  
– Только попробуй!  
– Итак, – монах посмотрел в тетрадь. – «Изгнание юрэя». В первую очередь нужно выяснить, почему вернулся призрак. Обычно это связано с незаконченным делом, неправильным захоронением или с местью.  
– Не смотри на меня, – сухо отозвался Сасаки. – Я не знаю. Могу лишь сказать, что считал свою месть свершившейся.  
– Тогда дело в каком-нибудь предмете, – решил монах, когда Хиджиката пересказал ему это. – Его тело не здесь, верно? – значит, где-то в Киото есть предмет, принадлежавший ему.  
– Не представляю, что это может быть.  
– Я, – Хиджиката порылся в рукаве, – я думаю, что знаю, о чём речь.  
Он достал телефон – широкую «раскладушку», похожую на его собственный мобильный, только помятую, словно от удара.  
– Вот, – сказал Хиджиката, аккуратно положив телефон на татами, – это его.  
Сасаки подошёл ближе и присел на корточки.  
– Действительно, мой, – он выглядел удивлённым. – Всё это время ты держал его у себя?  
Хиджиката снова полез в рукав за сигаретами, старательно пряча лицо.  
Он нашёл телефон на борту корабля. Должно быть, тот упал на трап, когда Сасаки ранили, и валялся под ногами, никем не замеченный. Потом, когда трап подняли, Хиджиката, без сил привалившийся к стене, услышал звук, как будто что-то катится по полу, посмотрел вниз и увидел телефон. Он сразу понял, кому тот принадлежал. Наверное, стоило отдать его Нобумэ, но над ней хлопотал Тэцу с аптечкой – Хиджиката посмотрел в их сторону и спрятал телефон во внутренний карман.  
– Подумать только, – протянул Сасаки прохладно, – ты клептоман?  
– Отвали.  
– Так вот почему я вернулся, и почему не могу отойти далеко от тебя. Признаться, я думал, что причина будет романтичнее.  
– Сказал же, заткнись.  
Сасаки потыкал телефон пальцем.  
– Ты смотрел, что внутри?  
– Нет, – быстро ответил Хиджиката. – И в мыслях не было.  
На самом деле он иногда открывал телефон и смотрел на мёртвый, покрытый трещинами экран. Однажды, он вытащил аккумулятор, проверил его и включил телефон. Но едва услышав звуковой сигнал приветствия, тут же выключил.  
– Жаль, – протянул Сасаки. – Тебе бы стоило заглянуть в мои файлы, там было множество интересных фото.  
– Могу себе представить.  
– На самом деле, не можешь.  
Хиджиката покосился на него – Сасаки выглядел как обычно, то есть как унылый надменный ублюдок, но Хиджиката достаточно его знал, чтобы понять – тот доволен.  
– Не злишься?  
– С чего бы, – Сасаки коротко улыбнулся. – Ведь это знак твоей любви.  
– Ха.  
– Это так трогательно, – сказал монах, сморкаясь в платок. – Давайте я верну телефон, и вы пойдёте вместе гулять под сакурой?  
– Не лезь не в своё дело. – Хиджиката многозначительно положил руку на ножны. – Приступай уже, пока я не подровнял твои треугольнички.  
– Понял я, понял, братан! Не кипишуй! Сейчас всё сделаю в лучшем виде.  
Ежеминутно заглядывая в тетрадь, он положил телефон в небольшую жаровню, посыпал какими-то благовониями, воткнул вокруг него тонкие палочки и поджёг их, после чего сложил ладони и забормотал мантры, кося в инструкцию одним глазом.  
Хиджиката смотрел на колеблющиеся огоньки, чувствуя себя неуютно. Сейчас, когда всё уже было решено, ему вдруг остро захотелось остановить монаха, забрать телефон и уйти отсюда вместе с Сасаки. Захотелось сказать ему то, что так и не сказал во дворе.  
Осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, он покосился на Сасаки – тот внимательно наблюдал за монахом, сохраняя брезгливое выражение лица. Осознание того, что больше никогда его не увидит, обрушилось на Хиджикату всей своей тяжестью. Точно как в тот раз, на корабле, улетающем с Кокуджо. Помнится, тогда он нашёл пустую каюту и долго матерился и бил кулаком в стену, пока не выдохся.  
Хиджиката крепко зажмурился, заставляя себя успокоиться и дышать ровно. Он всё-таки должен сказать, пусть это будет похоже на сцену из дорамы – наплевать.  
– Готово, – объявил монах.  
– Что? Уже всё?  
Хиджиката резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда, где только что стоял Сасаки, но никого не увидел.  
– Ну как? – монах встал на четвереньки и подполз ближе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. – Он ещё здесь?  
Хиджиката отпихнул его и вскочил на ноги, панически озираясь. Не было – здесь никого больше не было.  
– Сасаки! – крикнул он отчаянно.  
Тишина. Что-то коснулось волос на затылке, взъерошив их, словно на прощание, но это был просто ветер.

 

***

Он вернулся домой заполночь, пьяный вдрызг и совершенно разбитый. Часовые сделали вид, что ничего не заметили, а больше в это время никто и не мог его увидеть – ни люди, ни призраки.  
В туалет теперь можно было заходить спокойно, не опасаясь, что один призрачный извращенец станет подсматривать. Теперь даже можно было подрочить, или ходить голым, как Кондо-сан, или… – да что угодно.  
– Ты придурок, Сасаки Исабуро, – сказал Хиджиката пустой комнате. – Тупица, какого чёрта ты не мог умереть как все нормальные люди? Нахрена возвращался? Теперь только хуже.  
Он завалился на футон, не переодеваясь. Глаза пекло, Хиджиката накрыл их кулаками, надавил. Не стоило врать хотя бы себе самому: он был рад, что Сасаки вернулся, что пусть на время, но оставался рядом. Хиджиката прижал пальцы к губам – теперь ему хотя бы было, что вспомнить.  
Снилась ему какая-то несуразица, а проснулся он резко, словно от тычка, и сразу понял, что лучше бы не просыпался. Голова гудела, всё тело ныло, словно вчера его долго били ногами. Хиджиката со стоном дотянулся до телефона, чтобы посмотреть который час, но цифры расплывались, а свет экрана слепил глаза, вышибая слезу.  
Что-то знакомо щёлкнуло, знакомый голос сказал:  
– Сейчас полшестого, твоё обычное время подъёма, но вчера ты забыл поставить будильник.  
Придерживая голову руками, Хиджиката перекатился на спину: Сасаки стоял над ним с телефоном в руках.  
– Отвратительно, – сообщил он будничным тоном, – твоё худшее фото. Нужно разослать его всем знакомым.  
– Ты… мне снишься, – понял Хиджиката.  
Вместо ответа Сасаки пнул его в бок. Хиджиката охнул и схватился за ушибленное место.  
– Хм, кажется, я не рассчитал – я сейчас стал намного сильнее, чем раньше. Неужели причина в телефоне?  
– Подожди. – Хиджиката сел, стиснул виски ладонями и попытался сосредоточиться. – Ты… ты вернулся?  
– Строго говоря, я никуда и не уходил.  
– Тогда почему ты мне не показался?  
Сасаки пожал плечами.  
– Возможно, я был зол. Возможно, мне хотелось побыть в одиночестве, после того как прочитал сообщение Нобумэ-сан. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, знаешь ли.  
Хиджиката застонал.  
– Проклятье. Я набью морду тому горе-монаху, так и знал, что не стоило ему доверять.  
– Вряд ли это его вина. – Сасаки прошёлся по комнате. – Думаю, я здесь не из-за того, что ты так трогательно хранил мой телефон. Помнишь, он сказал, что превращение в призрака может быть связано с незаконченным делом?  
– И? Какое дело ты не закончил?  
Сасаки усмехнулся.  
– Ты такой наивный, Хиджиката-сан, – сказал он снисходительно, – всё-то тебе приходится объяснять. Что ж, пойду прогуляюсь, а ты пока подумай, только не перетрудись.  
С этим он развернулся и невозмутимо ушёл сквозь стену.  
– Всё я понял, – буркнул Хиджиката, – это ты опять трусишь говорить открыто.  
Сасаки его, конечно, не услышал.  
Оставшись один, Хиджиката какое-то время сидел, пытаясь уложить в голове случившееся, потом повалился на спину. Так странно: до сих пор он беспокоился, как закончится эта страшная история, хорошо или плохо, а в итоге ничего не закончилось. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся.  
Наверное, это и был самый лучший финал.


End file.
